The present invention relates to a power line communication method.
More particular, the present invention relates to a power line communication method for realizing data transmission or data communication between at least one first or sending power line communication partner device and at least one second or receiving power line communication partner device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dynamic frequency domain or FD coexistence method for power line communication systems and/or to a dynamic time domain or TD coexistence method for power line communication systems.
Although in recent years wireless communication technologies became more and more important power line communication networks and power line communication systems are still of interest and they participate in certain technology strategies. However, achieving a high degree of reliability is still a major task in the development and progress of power line communication technology.